


Tensions

by MaeLovesStories



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brook POV, Fun, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: C'était la sixième fois qu'ils reprenaient. La répétition tournait rapidement au désastre.





	Tensions

Brook ferma les yeux, non pas pour se concentrer davantage sur la musique, mais plutôt pour tenter de garder son calme.

— Encore une fois ! lança-t-il sitôt la dernière note dissipée dans l'air moite de la salle.

C'était la sixième fois qu'ils reprenaient. La répétition tournait rapidement au désastre. Heureusement qu'elle n'impliquait que les musiciens. Les acteurs seraient devenus fous depuis longtemps. Les premières minutes se passèrent sans aléas, mais le moment critique approchait… Et voilà ! Ça recommençait ! Trop c'était trop !

Il agita les bras pour arrêter l'orchestre. Chaque musicien cessa de jouer à un moment différent, créant une cacophonie sans nom, indigne de leur niveau. Du moins du niveau où ils étaient censés être. Il commençait à se poser des questions quant au professionnalisme de certains.

Un murmure de désapprobation enflait dans les rangs, tous les regards portés sur les deux responsables de ce nouveau contretemps. 

— Tu t'es encore perdu dans ta partition Marimo ? s'éleva la voix du deuxième clarinettiste.

— J'essaye juste de couvrir tes fausses notes, répondit du tac au tac la grosse caisse.

Brook cacha son visage dans ses mains. Chaque fois c'était la même chose. Ces deux-là n'arrivaient pas à s'entendre. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué de s'ignorer ! Mais non, ils prenaient un malin plaisir à se chercher à chaque répétition. Un des deux commençait et l'autre suivait aussitôt, décidé à couvrir de leur propre instrument le son de celui de l'autre. Brook devait l'avouer, Sanji avait du mérite de sortir son épingle du jeu face au timbre sourd de la grosse caisse. Il avait après tout choisi les meilleurs pour ces représentations de Carmen. Quand on lui confiait quelque chose, il ne le faisait pas à moitié. Pourtant il avait déjà des sueurs froides en pensant qu'ils seraient tout à fait capables de faire la même chose en plein spectacle. Il devait agir !

— Ça suffit ! On fait une pause. Zoro, Sanji, je vous suggère fortement de revoir votre comportement ! Ma patience a des limites !

À cette remontrance, il les vit échanger un regard. Parfois, Brook avait l'impression de reconnaître une certaine familiarité entre eux, mais il devait se faire des idées. Depuis les quelques mois qu'il avait formé cet ensemble, pas une seule fois il ne les avait vu avoir une conversation civilisée.

L'orchestre se dispersa rapidement, les deux fauteurs de trouble s'éclipsèrent en coulisse. Ils avaient certainement intérêt à faire profil bas, certains violons étaient ouvertement agacés par leur comportement.

Brook se dit qu'il allait devoir les convoquer chacun leur tour. S'ils ne pouvaient pas faire un effort, il allait devoir se séparer d'eux. C'était assez ennuyant de remplacer deux membres si tôt avant la première représentation, mais ils ne lui en laissaient pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas risquer un fiasco. Sa réputation était en jeu. Il ne tolèrerait rien d'autre que la perfection.

Il décida d'aller lui aussi en coulisse pour se calmer dans sa loge. Il marcha rapidement dans l'étroit couloir y conduisant quand des éclats de voix stoppèrent ses pas.

— Tu vas nous faire virer, abruti !

— C'est toi qu'a commencé je te rappelle !

— Oh alors c'est de ma faute maintenant ?!

Un silence lui répondit. Il entendit quelqu'un grogner de frustration, probablement Sanji.

— On s'en fout de qui a commencé, continua celui-ci. Si on n'arrête pas on est foutus.

— J'arrête si t'arrêtes. Tu me vrilles les tympans quand tu joues.

— Et moi je m'entends plus penser avec ta satanée grosse caisse ! Ça fait trembler ma chaise !

— Qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi ! C'est l'instrument qui veut ça. C'est sûr qu'avec ta petite flûte ça risque pas d'arriver.

— Clarinette !

— C'est pareil.

— Ok, ça suffit. Puisqu'on dirait que c'est moi l'adulte ici, je vais régler le problème. Tu m'auras plu. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, je ne répondrais plus. Comme ça tu passeras pour un imbécile qui ne sait même pas jouer.

Brook continua d'écouter, croisant les doigts pour qu'ils arrivent à un accord de paix. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait rien à faire après tout. Mais un bruit sourd le fit sursauter. Que se passait-il ? En venaient-ils aux mains ? Instinctivement, il se rapprocha un peu. Ils devaient se trouver dans la salle de repos, juste à côté. Il se tint prêt à intervenir si besoin.

— T'es sûr que tu veux arrêter ? demanda Zoro d'une voix qui lui parut un peu trop grave.

Un gémissement lui répondit. Brook se demanda ce qui se passait. Devait-il aller les séparer ?

— T'es trop sexy quand tu t'énerves.

Brook se figea. Avait-il bien entendu ? Zoro venait de dire qu'il trouvait Sanji sexy ? Au fond, ça expliquait peut-être tout. Quand des bruits distinctifs s'élevèrent, Brook ne sut plus où se mettre. Il risqua quelques pas en avant, espérant passer devant eux sans qu'ils ne le remarquent et aller se réfugier dans sa loge. Quand il arriva devant la porte ouverte, il vit Zoro plaquer Sanji contre le mur de tout son corps. Les jambes du clarinettiste étaient enroulées autour de sa taille, et ils s'embrassaient fougueusement. L'intimité de leurs gestes indiquait à Brook que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une telle chose se produisait.

— Faut vraiment qu'on arrête de faire ça, répéta Sanji d'une voix essoufflée.

Le visage de Zoro était maintenant caché dans son cou et Brook ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'il était en train d'y faire.

— Mais c'est tellement bon, entendit-il Zoro répondre.

Prenant soudain conscience de sa position et du caractère un peu voyeuriste de ce qu'il était en train de faire, Brook se secoua mentalement. Il attendit que les deux tourtereaux reprennent leur baiser pour continuer sa route jusqu'à sa loge. Quelques pas après avoir dépassé la porte, il souffla, rassuré. Il ne s'était pas fait repérer.

Après ce qu'il venait de voir et d'entendre, il pouvait être tranquillisé. La suite de la répétition serait certainement plus calme. Et il espérait vraiment que ce soit aussi le cas pour les suivantes. Il regarda sa montre et décida, magnanime, de leur laisser un petit quart d'heure pour continuer leurs activités.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Qui aurait cru que cette rivalité apparente cachait en fait ce qui ressemblait fort à des préliminaires ? Ah, être jeune et amoureux…

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit suite à la requête de Wado21 sur ff.net qui voulait : Zoro et Sanji, deux musiciens qui font tourner la représentation ou la répétition (au choix) de Carmen au désastre.


End file.
